Magnetic Attraction
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Eggman's latest creation affects Rocket, Blaze, Sonic, Sally, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Amy, Frost, and Leaf. They have to learn how to work together and stop Eggman's latest plot. Can they do it or will Eggman win for the first time in history?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic, Sally, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Amy, Rocket, Blaze, Frost, and Leaf were standing outside a room in Eggman's base of operations which was rumored to be the home of a new piece of technology which was in development. Rocket gave Frost the authorization to freeze and break down the door. Frost did as he was told to, froze the door, and broke it into a million pieces.

"All right. We're in. Let's destroy that tech before Eggloser uses it for his own agenda," Frost said before he and the others walked into the room. Everyone looked around but saw nothing save for a small machine on the table.

"This is it? This dime store piece of junk? Sally, I thought you said you had intel on Eggman's latest invention, not some over-glorified trashcan. This is exactly why I should collect the info, not you," Rocket said unaware of the magnet fired onto his back.

"I did get some good intel that said there was a destructive weapon, not that. I guess you should handle getting the confidential information from now on," Sally said.

"Thank you. I can get the info better than you ever can."

"And just what's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you even see the trashcan," Rocket asked back.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Sonic said.

"I'm just saying I could get info better than your girlfriend could, Blue Boy. That's the truth and I'm sticking by it."

"Well, maybe it's a weapon and we don't even know."

"A weapon that's designed to look like a piece of crap? I don't think so, Sonic. It's trash and I'm getting rid of it," Frost said before walking over to the 'weapon'. He saw a button on the side, so he instinctively pressed it and a magnetic circle was aimed at Sonic's back.

"Cool. Forget that I said 'piece of crap'. This thing is awesome. I wonder if it shoots out more of those." Frost fired another magnetic circle and it attached itself to Shadow's back. Sally snatched the machine away from Frost before he could fire off more of the magnetic circles.

"Just what is this," Sonic asked as he looked at the magnet on his arm.

"Not sure. I should analyze this back at Castle Acorn. Would you like to accompany me back to New Mobotropolis, Rocket," Sally asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to see that place since I've never been there. Let's go, Sal," Rocket replied before he and Sally walked out of the room.

"They're going to analyze that thing, so we should be getting back to Station Square," Frost suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Frost. Let's go," Sonic said before he and the others walked out of the room. Unknown to all of them, Eggman was watching them.

"That's right. Take the machine. If all goes according to plan, they won't be able to stop me at all," he said.

**Just what is Eggman's plan? What's the purpose of the mysterious magnetic circles? Find out in the next chapter of Magnetic Attraction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket and Sally were currently in Castle Acorn analyzing the machine they had liberated from Eggman's stronghold. Rocket took apart the machine and found the other magnets.

"What exactly are those, Rocket," Sally asked.

"I'm not sure myself, Sal," Rocket replied as he held the magnets in the palm of his hand.

"Whatever these things are, Shadow, Sonic, and I are all wearing one." Rocket then noticed something etched onto the magnets, so he grabbed a magnifying glass and took a closer look at the magnets.

"Find something?"

"Yeah. Looks like these have a tiny letter etched into them. There's two different versions of these: ones with an S and ones with an N. Looks like there's three N's missing from this set. I'm sure that's the magnet class Shadow, Sonic, and I have on us. The only question is what they're programmed to do," Rocket said.

"We need to find that out for ourselves," Sally said. Suddenly, the rest of the magnets started glowing. One of the S-class magnets attached itself to Sally's back and a magnetic field was created that bonded Rocket and Sally together. Seconds later, the other six magnets went to find their rightful targets.

"OK. Now we know what the magnets were for. The S magnets were for the girls while the N magnets were for the guys. Eggman planned this from the start. I should've known that. The magnets' purpose was to incapacitate us so we wouldn't interfere in any more of Eggman's schemes. Guess he was one step ahead of me this time. He knew that we would be looking for a weapon of destruction, not a trashcan. He knew what that thing did when we didn't. Guess he won this time."

"Are you crazy? You never let Eggman win in the past, but you're letting him win now. What happened?"

"Look at what's going on. We're stuck together in a magnetic field that the magnets on our backs created. We can't fight like this," Rocket said.

"You're not being yourself. Just think of what you would do if it was Blaze instead of me," Sally said.

"Well, I did come up with a way that can let us do anything despite being magnetically bonded to each other."

"Good. Use that so we could get back to the others."

"Right. Follow my lead. I got a plan," Rocket said before he and Sally walked out of the room.

* * *

"This is just great. I get stuck to the one person Rocket and I both don't like: Amy Rose," Sonic said while Amy was magnetically bonded to him.

"Come on, Sonic. We can make this work. Besides, I get to be next to my favorite person in the world without that annoyance to get in the way," Amy said.

"Somebody call my name," Rocket asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Rocket. I guess you were the only one unaffected by the machine Eggman made."

"I don't know about that." Rocket then walked into the room with Sally magnetically bonded to his back.

"Is Frost here," Sally asked.

"Yeah. Frost, Rocket and Sally just came in," Sonic said.

"One sec, Sonic," Frost said before coming into the room with Blaze magnetically bonded to his back.

"I guess Leaf and Silver are the only ones unaffected by the machine," Rocket said.

"Yeah. The only question is 'Who else was affected?'"

"That would be us," Knuckles said as he and Julie came in the room.

"Guess we're not the only ones who are magnetically bonded," Julie said.

"Join the club, Jules. We're in the same state you two are right now," Frost remarked.

"So why is Blaze magnetically bonded to you and not Leaf?"

"I don't know. I guess opposites really do attract after all."

"He's right. Fire and ice are polar opposites, and by extension, so are him and Blaze."

"Well, I can't go around like this all day," Frost said.

"Maybe you don't have to," Rocket said.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me. I just remembered something." Rocket and Sally walked out of the room with the others following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was back in Castle Acorn watching while Rocket reassembled the machine that had caused all the chaos in the first place. As soon as he finished, he showed the others a dial on the side.

"I made note of this when I was disassembling the machine. I assumed it might increase or decrease the magnetic field made by the magnets," Rocket said.

"And that means what exactly," Knuckles asked.

"Simply put, the dial may be able to widen the field produced by the magnets and it'll allow us free movement in that field," Julie said.

"That's exactly right, Julie. I just turn this and we'll be able to move freely." Rocket then adjusted the dial upward and everyone was able to move freely.

"Thanks. I just felt too much like a can of tuna," Rouge said.

"I get that. Everyone was too packed together," Rocket said.

"Why didn't you just press the reverse button and end all this," Shadow asked.

"That's the problem. There ain't a reverse on this model. The main one must be up in Eggman's turf. We have to go there and take care of it before he modifies it for the whole world. If he does, then it's over for all of us."

"In that case, we should gear up to take down that machine before it's too late."

"She's right. Some of us have the powers and weapons necessary for going onto his turf. Luckily, I'm one of them," Rocket said before getting out a circular metallic object.

"That's just like the one you gave me," Sally said.

"That's right. You're not the only Mobian without any abilities whatsoever." Rocket then attached the metallic circle to his chest and his body was instantly covered by armor just like Sally's. The only difference was the mark on the gloves matching the mark on Silver's gloves and the helmet modification for his quills.

"All right. I'm all set up for a raid on Eggman's fort," Rocket said.

"Just let me get my battle armor on." Sally then got out her armor, attached it to her chest, and was covered in armor.

"Everyone ready?" Everyone had a way of getting through the base with being injured. Sonic had his speed, Amy had her hammers, Knuckles had his strength and fists, Julie had her blaster, Frost had his cyrokinesis, Blaze had her pyrokinesis, Silver had his psychokinesis, Leaf had her botanokinesis, Shadow had his chaos abilities, Rouge had her flying screw kick, and both Rocket and Sally had their battle armor.

"Let's roll," Rocket said. Everyone then marched out of the room and started the journey to the territory of Doctor Eggman to disconnect the main version of the machine. Unknown to them, Eggman was watching their every move from the safety of his headquarters.

"So, they're coming for my newest creation, are they? Well, I'll have to make sure they don't get close at all," he said as he watched them.

**Can the heroes stop Eggman's machine or will it be game over for the whole of Mobius? Find out in the next chapter of Magnetic Attraction.**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was near Eggman's base of operations, waiting for the right moment to begin their strike. They all saw the defenses set up around the perimeter.

"Guess Eggloser stepped up security since I was here. Either that, since the girls were here, or both," Frost said.

"It's definitely one out of the three," Rocket said.

"We just need to go in, get out, and celebrate with a million chili dogs," Sonic said, causing everyone to glare at him.

"What? I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Whatever. Sally, think you and I could bring down those turrets?"

"I'm not sure we can. We don't have Sonic's speed," Sally said.

"That's your opinion. I upgraded your armor as well as my own. We should be able to take out those turrets," Rocket said.

"All right. I trust you." Seconds later, Rocket and Sally were off like jet planes. They ran toward every turret and took them all down easily.

"Dang, dude. You were like a bolt of lighting out there," Frost said after Rocket and Sally came back.

"I modified the armor so Sally and I could have an advantage over our opponents."

"Really? Are you sure you did," Sally asked.

"Positive. I didn't want you to be left behind, so I did what I did and gave your battle armor an upgrade," Rocket answered.

"Thanks."

"You were right, Sally," Julie said.

"Right about what?"

"Well, Sally said that while you act like Sonic sometimes, you definitely aren't Sonic."

"Thanks, Sal. I think," Rocket said.

"We should get moving before Eggman finds out about his defenses," Frost suggested.

"Good idea, Frost. Let's move out." The team moved on ahead and walked onto Eggman's territory. They entered the base and were immediately surronded by SWAT Bots.

"Sonic, Amy, Silver, Leaf, Shadow, and Rouge, go on without us. We can defend ourselves," Rocket said.

"Be careful," Rouge said.

"We will." Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Leaf, Sonic, and Amy went on ahead while Julie, Knuckles, Frost, Blaze, Rocket, and Sally dealt with the 'bots.

"Come on. You're nothing but scrap metal," Rocket said before firing off a missile that annihilated five SWAT Bots.

"Nice one," Sally said.

"Thanks, Sal. Think you can do better?"

"I could try." Sally then targeted ten SWAT Bots and turned them into scrap metal with the same weapon Rocket had used.

"Nice job, Sally. You're well on your way to becoming a hero," Rocket said.

"Thanks. Let's just hope I can survive long enough to be recognized as such," Sally said. Meanwhile, Frost and Blaze were using their unique powers against the SWAT Bots.

"Nice job, Blaze. You're fighting pretty damn well for a pyrokinetic."

"You're not too bad yourself, Frost. You fight pretty good for a cyrokinetic," Blaze said before seeing a SWAT Bot heading straight for Frost. Frost saw the same thing from his perspective.

"Behind you," Frost and Blaze said in unison before Frost used his Sub-Zero Ice Punch and Blaze used her Flame Ball. Both robots were knocked down to the ground and both 'kinetics looked at the handiwork of the other.

"Nice job, firecat," Frost said.

"Thanks, icehog. You didn't do too bad yourself."

"Thanks. Hey, Rocket. You need any help over there?"

"No. Sally and I are doing good by ourselves, so why don't you see if the Knuxster and Julie need any help?"

"We're on it. Let's go, firecat," Frost said.

"Right behind you," Blaze said. Frost then changed both of his hands into ice blades.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Frost and Blaze ran over to where Knuckles and Julie were and started taking out SWAT Bots.

"Rocket told you to help us," Julie asked.

"Yeah. With my control over ice, these 'bots don't stand a chance," Frost said before slicing a SWAT Bot into pieces.

"Nice. It's good to know you're on your side, Frost."

"I'm sure it is. Otherwise, you all would've be ice sculptures right about now."

"Don't leave me out of the action," Blaze said before launching fireball after fireball at the 'bots. Soon, all the SWAT Bots were turned into scrap metal and Julie, Knuckles, Sally, Rocket, Blaze, and Frost were catching their breath after defeating so much robots.

"Man, that was some battle. Right, Frost," Rocket asked.

"Got that right. So much of those walking tin cans. I thought I was a goner," Frost replied.

"How do you think the others are doing right now," Julie asked.

"Who knows? They could be near the machine by now."

"Let's just hope they are."


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Leaf, Sonic, and Amy were running down the corridors toward the original model of the machine that had caused all the chaos that had happened today.

"How much farther," Amy asked.

"Hopefully not much more. My legs feel like they're getting tired," Sonic said. Seconds later, they came to an arrow that said 'Machine - This Way' and pointed to the right followed by other arrows which led to a door that looked suspicious to everyone except Sonic.

"There it is."

"It can't be that easy," Silver remarked.

"What can't be that easy," Rocket asked as he and Sally screeched to a halt.

"This. The signs say the machine's in that room, but something seems off about it."

"Come on, Silver. You're just being paranoid," Sonic said.

"I don't trust it either, Faker. I sense something I don't like in the least here," Shadow said.

"Silver and Shadow are both right, Sonic. Something's off. Something I don't like."

"They're all right, Sonic. Eggman could've put these signs up to fool us," Sally said.

"I'm with them, Sonic. This feels like Eggman's work," Amy said.

"It doesn't even matter if you're feeling nervous. You're magnetically bonded to me, so let's go." Sonic then grabbed Amy's wrist and both of them ran off to investigate the room that supposedly contained the machine.

"Come on. We should get going," Rocket said. Everyone (minus Sonic and Amy) kept walking through the corridor and came straight to a room that could likely contain a machine of a high magnitude.

"This should be it," Sally said.

"We just can't knock. Eggman'll be expecting us," Silver said.

"Who said anything about knocking?" Rocket and Sally then used two lasers to cut a hole in the door.

"Would you rather stand out here or take down this machine," Rocket asked. Seconds later, everyone else climbed through the hole in the door. When they entered the room, they saw a giant machine in the center of the room.

"There it is. Ready to knock it down a few sizes?"

"Always ready to bring down something that menacing," Shadow said. Before any of them could take a step toward it, a clanking sound was heard.

"What is that," Rouge asked.

"My guess is...," Rocket started before a spider-like machine came in with Eggman controlling it from the cockpit.

"That."

"That's far enough. You've defeated me enough times. It's due time I get a victory for once," Eggman said.

"In your dreams, Eggman. I always win, no matter the odds," Rocket said.

"As you wish. Prepare to fall."

"As if! I'll never fall. I am invincible! Too bad you're not." Rocket then launched a missile at Eggman's machine. As the smoke cleared, he saw the missile had no effect.

"What! It didn't do anything," Rocket said.

"That's right. This machine is perfectly armored and is resistant to any kind of attack from all of you," Eggman said. Rocket glanced over and saw a button that he assumed would shut the machine down before Eggman had a chance to use it.

"Don't you even think about it!"

"Too late. The plan's already in motion." Rocket then ran over to the button, avoiding the lasers from Eggman's machine. He pushed the button and the whole machine came crashing down. A sizzling sound was heard before the magnets on everyone's backs fell to the floor, defunct.

"No! I thought I would win this time! It was inevitable," Eggman said.

"You were right, Eggman. It was inevitable - that you would lose against us. We're a team and a single player can't beat a team," Rocket said.

"You'll see! You will fall sooner or later, Rocket!" Eggman then piloted his machine and walked out of the room.

"I'd say that was a success. Let's go," Rocket said before everyone walked out of the room and past the room Sonic and Amy were in.

"Aren't we forgetting something," Sally asked.

"That's right! Sonic and Amy are still in that room." Rocket then walked over to the room Sonic and Amy were in and got them out. Today, Eggman's victory was almost a sure thing with everyone magnetically bonded. Today, Eggman almost won by using a Magnetic Attraction on them.

* * *

Pretty soon, I'll be writing a story that sends Rocket, Blaze, Frost, and Leaf into the future and I need to know which versions of Manik Acorn (Sonic and Sally's future son) and Sonia Acorn (Sonic and Sally's future daughter) I should use. Should I use either the original versions from the Mobius: 25 Years Later storyline or the altered versions from the Mobius: 30 Years Later storyline? If you don't know who Manik or Sonia are, I would recommend looking up the Sonic News Network for complete information on the two characters. You should also know that I already have two realities set up for the future and both futures revolve around an original character created by yours truly. You can leave your choice either in a review or as a vote in the poll I've already set up on my page.


End file.
